


Obvious

by oreob1tch



Series: Feelings have left the chat [5]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 20:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/pseuds/oreob1tch
Summary: "I know someone who I'd really want you to meet," San says and he's smiling. Which shouldn't be alarming to Yunho but this smile tells him that San is up to no good. He asks who this person is but San waves it off. "You'll see, you'll see. I think you will like him, total musical prodigy!"





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> Subtle, but from Yunho's perspective.
> 
> Last work for this series. BUT DON'T WORRY, I'm already working on something else, something a little better, hopefully. Thank you all so much for the love and support you gave to this series and to me, as well. Means a lot.

Yunho has seen him few times after his dance classes. He's always with San. Yunho is kind of jealous that San managed to make so many friends  _and_ find a boyfriend during the first semester.

 

He would ask San to introduce him to the short guy if he wasn't so damn awkward around new people, and even more awkward around really pretty, short and soft looking boys.

 

But then San comes up to him one day, the summer semester in full swing now, and Yunho feels like he hasn't had any time to even breathe in  _weeks_. He's still little out of it from the exams and now he has so much more on his plate.

 

"I know someone who I'd really want you to meet," San says and he's smiling. Which shouldn't be alarming to Yunho but  _this_ smile tells him that San is up to no good. He asks who this person is but San waves it off. "You'll see, you'll see. I think you will like him, total musical prodigy!"

 

Yunho smiles. It doesn't tell him much, though, and he'd prefer if San introduced him the short guy he's talking to all the time, but it's not his place to complain, it's not like the younger is trying to set him up with someone, right?

 

But then the shorter of the two starts talking about this person even more; how good he is with music, how nice he is,... And Yunho can't help but think that San is trying to be a matchmaker.

 

And then, finally, San comes up to him with the pretty short boy behind him. Yunho pulls San into a hug, as he usually does, subtly eyeing the other boy.

 

"This is Yunho," the youngest of the three speaks up, staring at Yunho as if he knows that he's been crushing on the tiny boy for a while now. "And this is Hongjoong hyung. The musical prodigy I told you about."

 

Yunho, unable to help himself, pulls the older boy into a hug, his heart skipping a beat when Hongjoong snuggles into his chest. "I'm so happy to finally meet you!" His brain to mouth filter malfunctioned. He pulls away, suddenly shy. "San talked about you a lot. I heard you're a genius when it comes to music. That's awesome!" He's really happy, though. God, this crush is giving a really hard time acting like a proper human. But he notices Hongjoong staring at him so he smiles and winks at him, internally cooing when his ears turn red. Goddamn it, he's cute.

 

****

 

They spend quite a lot of time together during the next few weeks. Almost every lunch break Yunho, Hongjoong and San spend together, sometimes San's boyfriend joins them.  
They often chat when they bump into each other in the hallways, and Yunho is just gone for the older boy. Hongjoong is totally out of his league but he's so into him he's almost embarrassed.

 

San can tell, of course he can, and he makes jokes about it every time they're leaving the dance practice and Hongjoong is waiting for them, smiling widely.

 

"Why don't you ask him out then?" San nudges his shoulder while texting Yeosang. "I'm sure hyung would immediately say yes."

 

"You think so?" Yunho purses his lips, chin propped up on his arm as he's staring dreamily on the wall. This class is tiring as well as boring and Yunho is only paying attention for about fifty percent. The rest is, obviously, all for Hongjoong and his tiny waist and beautiful smile.

 

"Bro. I'm more than sure, trust me."

 

****

 

Turns out, San was wrong. He was very, very wrong.

 

All was going well, at least in Yunho's opinion, but then he meets the older in a coffee shop, accidentally, and everything goes to shit after that.

 

It's actually quite early that day. He woke up before his alarm went off and decided to get a coffee. As he's walking up to the shop, his roommate's sister almost runs up to him.

 

"Hi!" He smiles at her and she grabs his collar, pulling him down to her face.

 

"I need you to pretend you're my boyfriend."

 

He stares at her, puzzled. "What? Why?"

 

"I'm supposed to meet my brother here but as you can see he's not here yet and I noticed a guy following me for the last four blocks or so," she sounds terrified. Yunho looks around and he notices a man coming up to them, eyeing her. Yunho quickly leans in and kisses her on the lips, hugging her tightly.  "Baby, you're finally here!"

 

She smiles at him, obviously more than grateful. He leans in again. "I'll wait here until your brother picks you up, don't worry." She nods and he takes her hand, glancing at the guy who's frowning at them. Then he snorts and walks away. Few seconds later, Yunho's roommate runs up to them, Yunho quickly explains the situation and the siblings leave soon after.

 

Finally, Yunho enters the coffee shop, looking around, noticing his beloved tiny hyung immediately. "Hyung!" He can't help but smile widely. Maybe he can buy him a drink (even though Hongjoong is already holding one). Or offer him to buy him another coffee later that day. Or anything, really. Seeing him this early in the morning already makes his day way better.  
He stretches out his arms, waiting for the older to come up to him so he can hug his tiny figure but Hongjoong moves aside and walks around him and to the exit. "Sorry, Yunho. Maybe next time. I'm running late to class!" 

 

Yunho's heart breaks a little. And it breaks even more every time Hongjoong doesn't join them for lunch or waves him off when they see each other at school, or in a grocery store, or everywhere, really.

 

The tall boy feels like Hongjoong is avoiding him, for whatever reason, and when he asks San, Yeosang glares at his boyfriend who then only shrugs and says that he doesn't know.

 

****

 

Finishing his water in three big gulps, he collapses on the floor, completely drenched in sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead uncomfortably. Someone turns off the music just as San plops down next to him.

 

"There's a party tonight," he announces, rubbing his face. "At Hongjoong hyung's place."

 

To say that Yunho is immediately interested would be an understatement. "Are we invited?"

 

"Everyone is," San grins at him. "Everyone will be there, even Seonghwa hyung. Well..except for Yeosang because he's a loser and a nerd and will rather stay home and study," he sighs, then shrugs. "He'll owe me a blowjob for this."  
Yunho screeches at him in horror and San laughs. "Wear something cute to sweep Hongjoong off his feet."

 

Yunho blushes at that. He hopes he'll have the chance to talk to Hongjoong during the party and ask him what's wrong. Did he do something?

 

"What time should I be there?"

 

"Don't worry about it, I'll pick you up at eight."

 

 

 

San actually picks him up at nine. Yeosang is driving and San looks way too smug, Yunho  _doesn't want to know._

 

They arrive around half past nine, everyone is already drinking and Yunho is just looking around because he's never been there before. San grabs his arm and drags him into the living room. His and Hongjoong's eyes meet almost immediately.

 

"Oh. Yunho. Hi." he sounds a little taken aback. The taller boy pulls him into his arms, hugging him tightly. "Hyung!" He wanted to be a little distant at first, that was the plan, but he  _missed_ Hongjoong. Hugging the older boy feels right and it takes all of Yunho's willpower not to start stroking his hair.  
"I thought you were avoiding me," he pouts when he pulls away a little, arms still secure around the other boy's waist.

 

 

"I wasn't, sorry. I was just busy," he sounds a little off. Panicked.

 

"Busy?" Yunho arches his brows. "With what?" He doesn't want to sound as if he's interrogating him, but he's hurt and he wants to know what happened and why was Hongjoong avoiding any opportunity to be around Yunho.

 

"I do freelance work," Hongjoong says, flailing his arms around. " And I have a part time job in the city library. That's how I can afford to have my own apartment." Yunho nods stepping away. He believes him. He's here now, isn't he? They're talking now.  
Hongjoong grins at him.  "But hey! You're here now, we can hang out!" he hands him a shot glass and pours something in. Yunho just shrugs and gulps it down. It burns his throat a little but before he can say anything else, Hongjoong is pouring him another one.

 

****

 

Yunho is clingy. Especially to people he likes. And he likes Hongjoong a lot. He's wrapped around him like poison ivy around a tree. He's drunk, but not too drunk. Comfortably tipsy, he'd call it. Hongjoong talks to his friends as they're leaving, but Yunho doesn't pay attention much, staring at Hongjoong's face creepily. The man is absolutely gorgeous. He can't get enough of him.

 

"Want to stay the night?" Hongjoong asks while touching his arm lightly. He's smiling softly at him, eyes dark and beautiful and -  wow Yunho is  _whipped._

 

They've been so touchy the whole night, almost attached by the hip. There's no way Hongjoong means just sleeping over. He wants Yunho, right? Just as much as Yunho wants him. He saw Hongjoong staring at his arms for way too long after he took off his hoodie. He noticed the way he was staring at his lips when Yunho talked. He's not imagining things, is he?

 

Only one way to find out. "Thank god, I thought you wouldn't ask," Yunho exclaims, cupping Hongjoong's face and pulling him in for a kiss. He licks into his mouth almost immediately and Hongjoong lets out a pitiful sound, but doesn't push him away. On the contrary, he sits on Yunho's lap and kisses him harder.

 

****

 

He feels almost pathetic as he takes care of his own hard-on in Hongjoong's shower while the older is fast asleep. He cringes as he puts his clothes back on because they're not clean anymore and smell like alcohol. He wiggles his large frame next to his hyung's tiny one on the tiny ass couch and kisses Hongjoong's forehead before falling asleep.

 

They hooked up. And Hongjoong doesn't seem like a person that does that with anyone. Maybe he really does like him-

 

 

 

-Or not. Because he's avoiding him, yet again. Yunho texted him few days after the party, asking him to hang out so that he can ask him out. Confess his undying love.   
No answer. Not that day, not the day after, nothing for the next week. Or two.

 

Yunho cried, got mad, then sad and cried some more. He told San about the night he spent at Hongjoong's and that the said boy is ignoring him. San got upset, really upset and almost stormed off. Nothing changed. Yunho is aware that Hongjoong is way out of his league but this is just cruel. He's always been nice to the older boy and he deserves better.

 

***  
Yunho's in the school library, working on his assignment when someone walks up to him.  
"You wanted to talk?"

 

 

He looks up, startled. His heart almost stop when he sees the person's face. "Hongjoong-ssi!"

 

 

Hongjoong scrunches up his nose. Goddamn it, he's cute. "You used to call me hyung," he mutters. Yunho closes the book in front of him and puts it back into his backpack.  
"Yeah, well you used to not ignore me. Oh wait, that's not true. You avoided me before,too." He's bitter. Very bitter, and very upset at him. Doesn't matter how much he still likes him, what Hongjoong did was shitty. He can't keep it in anymore. "You know, you could've just told me you were not interested. I'd get if you just wanted this to be one time thing. But this was fucking rude and I don't deserve this," Yunho stands up. "I don't wanna talk about this in the library. Come with me." He takes Hongjoong's hand and leads him out of the library. Hongjoong tries to get from his grip which hurts even more. Does he really hate him this much?

 

 

"Yunho," the older speaks up, voice shaky. Yunho doesn't want to hear it. "Look, I know you're way out of my league, okay? I'm aware. You're fucking gorgeous, and I'm just me. But... You could've told me. I thought we were friends." Yunho sighs, letting go of Hongjoong's arm, he doesn't want to hold him against his will.

 

"My.. what? What are you talking about? You're the one out of my league, you're fucking straight and have a girlfriend, Jesus Yunho!" Hongjoong exclaimed, frustrated.

 

The taller stops in his tracks. He turns around to look the older in the eyes. "What are you even talking about? I'm as gay as it gets. And I certainly don't have a girlfriend. Why would you think so?"

 

Hongjoong huffs: "I saw you two kissing. In front of the coffee shop. Stop lying to me, please." Yunho finally looks properly at him. He looks as if he's about to cry any second. His heart hurts from looking at him.

But wait.

 _A girlfriend?_ He kissed a girl? The only girl he ever kissed was Chaeyeon, in middle school. And he's been sure he's gay ever since.

 

Oh, and his roommate's sister...  _Oh_. "That... that wasn't my girlfriend. Jesus, hyung why didn't you just ask? It's my roommate's sister. She noticed a guy was following her and we met up in front of the coffee shop. I waited with her until my roommate showed up, they have classes together, and kissed her so the guy would think she's taken." He says quickly, as if talking quickly will resolve this huge misunderstanding faster.

"But you-"

"I what? Did you really think I'd suck your dick if I was into girls? And taken? You really think that low of me?"

"You didn't want me to touch you."

 _"Hyung,"_  Yunho is extremely frustrated now. All _of_ _this_  because Hongjoong can't fucking ask? "You were tired. I wanted you to get some rest."

Hongjoong almost starts crying. "But-"

"No, shut up. I texted you few days later, I wanted to ask you out! You're so fucking beautiful and I wanted to take you out on a date since day one."

Hongjoong sighs, defeated. "You could be lying."

"I could be," Yunho nods. "And I'm not going to beg you to believe me. I'm saying the truth though. And I still care about you a lot, hyung. I still like you."

"Wanna..." Hongjoong's sweating, his forehead shiny from it. Gross, but still kind of hot to Yunho. "Wanna go on a date?"

"No," Yunho shakes his head, then notices his expression and panics.  "Wait no, I... Be my boyfriend?" He blurts out, red in the face. "We already established we like each other very much,right? Let's skip that, then. Be my boyfriend,hyung."

Hongjoong stares at him. They're standing in the middle of the street, just staring at each other like dumb and dumber.

"Yeah... Yeah, okay."

****

Yunho slams Hongjoong against the door and kisses away the whimper that comes out of the older boy's mouth. He's frantic, way too excited, like a dog for a treat.

"Wait, Yunho," Hongjoong groans as the taller starts kissing his neck, moaning as Yunho bites down. "We need to go. I have a class soon."

"You couldn't expect me not to react when you're looking like this," Yunho pants, looking at Hongjoong again. He looks fucking hot. "We still have time." He kneels before the short boy who moans again and grabs his hand, biting down on Yunho's fingers to keep quiet.

****

"You're happy now?" San asks later that day, when all eight of them meet up for lunch. Yunho nods, smiling when he feels Hongjoong reaching for his hand under the table. San sighs but doesn't seem annoyed at all.

 

"Good. I expect a thank you card at least."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I have [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/_candystyx_) ! Talk to me if u wanna :')


End file.
